The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Though electronic devices may be frequently used as a means and method for communicating, users often find it difficult to fully express themselves through such devices.
One known solution shows a system in which information may be communicated using a change in an avatar's appearance. Another known solution teaches of avatars that graphically represent users in a communications session, and the avatars are capable of being animated. Yet another known solution teaches of a way for disseminating a subset of a user's use context to recipients and/or sender of electronic messages. Still, another known solution discloses a system and method that allow computing device users to convey emotional expressions graphically. Further, yet another known solution discloses avatars representing participants in a graphic chat session. Still, yet another known solution discloses a method for enabling a selection of wallpaper to modify a mood projected by an avatar. Finally, another known solution discloses a method for enabling multiple online personas in an instant messaging communication session. However, each of these known solutions falls short of fully allowing users to express themselves through electronic devices. A solution which enabled users to further and more fully express themselves would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.